H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 05: Hocus Pocus
Hocus Pocus is 5th episode in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on October 26th, 2007. Plot Cleo is upset due to her parents' divorce. Later at school, Lewis shows the girls a book about the mermaid myth. Emma and Rikki leave because the bell rings. Cleo reads the book and sees there are ways to make the wishes come true. Later on at the JuiceNet Café, Cleo shows Emma and Rikki there the ways to make the wishes come true. Wilfred tells Emma a new cafe was opened and the JuiceNet must be closed. Emma decides to shoot a commercial to help business at the cafe so it won't close. Wilfred decides to let Emma to be the star of the commercial to cut down on production costs. At first, Emma doesn't want to, but then agrees. Meanwhile, Cleo and Lewis search the things for the spell. Later that night, Lewis creates the formula and asks the girls to use their powers at the same time to make the potion work. The girls use their powers at the same time and nothing happens. Lewis says they must put the piece of the formula on the face. Emma disagrees with him and says that she will never put the formula on her face. Rikki decides to do it and puts it on. Rikki asks Cleo and Emma what they want. Emma wishes for a pizza. Nothing happens again and Lewis thinks he did something wrong. Cleo takes some of the formula home with her. As Cleo, Emma and Lewis leave, Rikki heats the formula and also leaves. The next day, Cleo is taking a bath in her mermaid form. As she puts the formula on her face, she hears Kim yelling to get out of the bath. Cleo says if Kim will scream she will be in the bath longer. Outside, Kim tells Don about this and yells she wants to go for a bathroom without waiting for once. The formula suddenly shines and disappears from Cleo's face. The sprinklers suddenly turn on and shower Kim. Cleo realizes that the potion works. Meanwhile, at the JuiceNet, Emma arrives to the chill room and sees the formula taking over the cafe. Later on at Cleo's house, Cleo tells Lewis that for a wish to come true the girls must be in their mermaid form. Cleo admits she wishes everything will be like before and says she misses Bev. Lewis receives a phone call from Emma and leaves. Later on at the cafe, Emma yells at Lewis for the situation as he arrives with Rikki. Lewis says the formula which Cleo got is okay, but the formula at the cafe was out of control. Lewis realizes this was Rikki's fault and they try to stop the formula before it will cover the entire cafe. Meanwhile, Don tells Cleo he lost time and Cleo says he also lost mom. Back at the JuiceNet, Emma uses her powers to freeze the formula, but fails. Meanwhile, Cleo is again in the bath and asks Don through the door if he could have a wish what would it be. Don answers Cleo's question and the formula disappears from Cleo's face. Don says this will be cool and Cleo believes Bev will be soon back. Back at the cafe, the formula starts cover the cafe. Charlotte appears and says she wants a drink. Lewis decides to give her the drink. Lewis accidentally drops the book and the formula soon covers it. Lewis wants to go back and get it, but Rikki stops him. Emma, Rikki and Lewis escape from the cafe. Emma spots Wilfred with the commercial workers and realizes she forgotten about the commercial. Emma decides to stay outside to shoot it. Lewis calls Cleo to get to the cafe right away. Charlotte wants the drink again and Emma runs to bring it. Cleo arrives and she and Lewis run inside the cafe, but are unaware that Charlotte has spotted them. Lewis splashes Cleo with a water from the bottle, but, as she turns into a mermaid, drops the formula. Lewis tries to get it. Emma, Rikki, Charlotte, Wilfred and the workers hear the sounds and Charlotte says Cleo and Lewis entered there. Emma tries to distract Wilfred, because the formula covers the cafe and Cleo is a mermaid. Inside the cafe, Lewis finds the formula and puts it on Cleo's face. Outside, Wilfred wants Emma to give him the keys and Emma pretends to look for it. Charlotte asks if her the keys are in her pocket. Wilfred takes the keys and opens the cafe, only to see the cafe cleaned and Cleo as a human. Rikki asks Lewis what happened and Lewis claims someone made a wish. Later on at Cleo's house, Don tells Cleo his wish came true and she asks him where Bev is. Don shows her the fish searcher which he won at the lottery. Cleo yells at Don and she says she was thinking his wish was Bev's return. Don tells Cleo he often misses Bev, but they weren't happy together. He says that Cleo can visit her anytime. Trivia Allusions Notes Quotes :Lewis: Cleo, I'm sorry it didn't worked. :Rikki: What about me? What about my apology, (showing her face) you did waste my available time as well. :Lewis: Rikki i will get back to you on that one. ---- :Lewis: Here's your juice. ---- :Kim: He is happy. Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee Gallery File:Mermaids At School.png File:Book.png File:Book 2.png File:Book 3.png File:Cleo With Wish Granting Mix.jpg File:Hocus-pocus-rikki-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-7739376-698-395.jpg File:Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-lleo-5366414-320-240.jpg File:H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473559-480-251.jpg File:Kim1.jpg File:Mold Takeover.jpg File:Cloe On Floor.png File:Wish Giving Potion.png Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes